


Life goes on ...even in death

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Small mention of ishimarus death, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: What happens when ishimaru dies and he's reunited in heaven with familiar faces





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the danganronpa amino

Pain ,that was all he could feel in his head

His hands clutching the note lost their grip and he didn't even have time to register the confusion before everything went dark 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed if any even had

He felt almost weightless and even though his head still seemed to hold a dull ache he sat up 

Familiar voices called out to him ,was he hallucinating? No he'd have to open his eyes first to know for sure 

There was just no way it was them 

It couldn't be after all ...they were dead 

Slowly his eyes opened ,two familiar people were infront of him and he felt himself tear up 

How was this possible 

A hand reached down to help him up and he took it "don't cry man" that familiar voice seemed so real and yet he didn't understand how 

"But ...but how is this possible" he sniffled on the verge of breaking down already 

At his question both mondo and chihiro looked away almost awkwardly 

A third person joined them one ishimaru didn't recognised yet he seemed familiar "sure diaya" chihiro had smiled as he walked off with the other man 

Those words stuck in his head ,diaya ...that was mondos dead brother 

His eyes seeked out mondos almost as if to seek the truth ,the biker scratched the back of his neck "yeah ...that's my dead brother" 

His voice didn't do much to hide his sadness ,clearly he was almost as shocked as ishimaru to know he was truly dead 

"Then I'm..." "Yeah" 

Ishimaru seemed to take it well as he reached up to the back of his head ,he realised now he had been lured to his death 

Had he been struck from behind with something ..that made the most sense 

A comfortable silence hung between the two for a moment before ishimaru did the oddest thing and smiled 

At this mondo looked confused "why you smiling bro?" "I'm sorry" tears trekked down his cheeks not stopping "I'm just so happy to see you and ..I should of stopped you ..I should have been there" 

He was making less sense them normal to the biker who just reached out and gently pulled him into a supportive hug 

"It's okay taka none of this was your fault ....you shouldn't be here but I'm glad to see you too" ishimaru could tell he was smiling even now and gave into those strong arms he had missed even though it hadn't been so long since he last saw him 

He breathed in his all to familiar scent after a while managing to draw himself away and appear calm once again

"So where are we?" He glanced around at the space that was neither empty or descriptive 

It was like another world full of everything and nothing and he had to question if it truly existed 

Was he dreaming ..he hoped not if he was he'd have to wake up and being dead right now 

Although strange was the happiest thing for him 

Mondo gave a smile "how about we go talk?" He asked and ishimaru nodded but before they could step away a loud and confused scream was heard 

"Ah were am I!" The voice was familiar "ishimaru? But I killed..." He stopped there and began to freak out "does that mean I'm dead! But how ,celestia said" 

It was yamada ,he hadn't picked up on much of what the guy had said but he had managed to decipher it was his fault he was dead 

He took mondos hand knowing the biker had probably heard it too and began to pull him away as yamada ran towards a trying to be comforting chihiro and a seemingly protective diaya who stood between them 

He finally let go of mondos arm a little while after stopping a bit away from the others 

"Brother..." He hesitated on the word was that truly all they were "what is it taka?" 

He remains quite looking down and his eyebrows pressed together as he seems to think 

"I know you got a lot of questions and I'll do my best to answer them" he says encouragingly 

Ishimaru nods and sits down on what he assumes to be ground and crosses his legs ,mondo soon follows laying back like always but gently placing his hand over ishimarus 

They were polar opposites and yet that small motion felt right ,it felt like ishimarus world was right once again 

Ever since losing mondo he had been out of his own world and just struggling blinding 

He wouldn't voice this but he was actually rather happy that yamada had killed him no matter the reason 

He could never be his own replacement for mondo and he knew that was the same as alter ego was no replacement for chihiro 

He glanced over at the two to see diaya forcefully keeping yamada away from chihiro who is trying to hug him ,he smiled softly as the other biker seems to still be politely conversing with him 

"That's your brother right?" He asked looking back at mondo "what's up with him and chihiro?" 

Mondo chuckled softly glancing over their way affectionately "so you noticed huh?" 

He sighs but his smile doesn't fall "yeah he is ..it's been good to see him again ,he gets along really well with chihiro although at first it was really hard to convince him that chi was a boy" he let out another light chuckle 

He continues to speak after a minute though as ishimaru just watches him 

"I regret it though.." He admits guiltily "letting my emotions get the best of me like that ..dragging chihiro down with me" he says "it's one of my only real regrets.." 

Ishimaru waits but when mondo remains silent he pries a little further "it's one of my top regrets right along getting my brother killed and letting you down" he finally looks at ishimaru 

"I never meant to hurt anyone" 

Ishimaru nodded seeming to understand "mondo... What you did in the sauna" he blushed changing the subject 

Even though he was dead he still got embarrassed how stupid of him "was it your way of saying goodbye?" He asked eyes slowly drawing towards him

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck flushing a light pink aswell "well uh.. Yeah ..it was a bit selfish of me but I knew I was gonna die" he stumbles through his words a little awkwardly "even if Naegi hadn't caught me out I couldn't let you and everyone else die for my mistake" he sighed "I would of confessed sooner but I just wanted some more time with you" his words seemed a little desperate 

"So yeah.." He finally continued "that kiss in the sauna ,it was my way of thanking you ...of apologising and saying goodbye all in one" he admits 

Ishimaru smiled softly turning his hand underneath of mondos to entwine their fingers 

"Was it just a goodbye" he asked "is that how ...brothers say goodbye" 

Mondo blinked a few times he seemed surprised by the question and turned a darker shade of red "well um..." He didn't seem to know what to say but as ishimaru gripped his hand tighter something seemed to resolve in his eyes 

"I spent my entire life running ,I'm not gonna make the same mistake in death" 

He sat up a little and looked at ishimaru "I'm not to good with my words taka but that kiss was much more then just a goodbye it.. It was my feelings to" 

"Ever since I got here I just keep regretting it and now that your here to I gotta let you know taka ..I love you and I know that may be weird as were meant to be brothers but.." 

Ishimaru stopped mondos rambling with a finger against his lips 

He leaned in closer "I love you to mondo" he smiled softly blushing as he glanced away in slight embarrassment 

Mondo pulled taka in closer and before either knew what was happening their lips met for a different reason then the sauna this time 

As they kissed they were sure they could make this work ,they may be dead but it seemed that was only a new beginning for the two


End file.
